1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phospholipids and polar lipids preparations which are enriched with omega-3 and/or omega-6 fatty acids covalently attached to the lipid backbone. The phospholipid preparations of the invention are particularly useful as nutraceuticals, food additives and/or pharmaceutical agents for the treatment of various conditions, in particular related to cognitive functions.
2. Prior Art
Lipids, and especially polar lipids, nitrogen containing lipids, and carbohydrate containing lipids (phospholipids, sphingosines, glycolipids, ceramides, sphingomyelins) are the major building blocks of cell membranes, tissues, etc. Additionally they play important roles in signal transduction processes and in a variety of biochemical and biosynthetic pathways.
Glycerophospholipids, lipids based on a glycerol backbone and containing a phosphate head group, are the main building blocks of cell membranes. Since most, if not all, biochemical processes involve cell membranes, the structural and physical properties of membranes in different tissues is crucial to the normal and efficient functioning of membranes in all biochemical processes.
In light of the emerging functional foods category in the area of dietary lipids many health benefits have been attributed to the consumption of certain fatty acids. For example, it has been reported in many research studies that polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA) of the type omega-3 and omega-6, have several health benefits on cardiovascular disease, immune disorders and inflammation, renal disorders, allergies, diabetes, and cancer. These types of fatty acids are naturally occurring mainly in fish and algae, where they are randomly distributed on the sn-1, sn-2, and sn-3 positions of the glycerol backbone of triglycerides.
The professional literature emphasizes the importance of an adequate diet containing omega-3 fatty acids. Extensive clinical studies investigating the importance of Docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), one of the most important omega-3 fatty acids, in the brain, found that low levels of DHA are associated with depression, memory loss, dementia, and visual problems. All studies showed a dramatic improvement in the elderly brain function as blood levels of DHA increased.
Other known benefits of DHA include: lower risk of arrhythmias, reduction in the risk of sudden cardiac death, lower plasma triglyceride levels and reduced blood clotting tendency. Furthermore, DHA may have importance in the field of brain functioning enhancement, baby formula fortification, diabetics and cancer. Nutritional studies, investigating the importance of DHA in the brain, found that low levels of DHA are associated with depression, memory loss, cognitive impairment, dementia and visual problems.
The human body does not adequately synthesize DHA. Therefore it is necessary to obtain it from the diet. Humans obtain DHA from their diets, initially through the placenta, then from breast milk, and later through dietary sources, such as fish, red meats, animal organ meats and eggs. Popular fish like tuna, salmon and sardines are rich sources. Until recently, the primary source of DHA dietary supplements has been fish oils. The ability of enzymes to produce the omega-6 and omega-3 family of products of linoleic and alpha-linolenic acid declines with age. Because DHA synthesis declines with age, as we get older our need to acquire DHA directly from diet or supplements increases. In fact, several recent publications suggested DHA to be considered as essential fatty acid [for example, Muskiet, F. et at (2004) J Nutr. 134(1):183-6].
Because DHA is important for signal transmission in the brain, eye and nervous system, many consumers concerned with maintaining mental acuity are searching for a pure, safe way to supplement their DHA levels.
Polyunsaturated acids, in particular long chain, such as omega-3 and 6, have been shown to confer many valuable health benefits on the population. The global market for long-chain PUFAs, including the food segment, is rapidly growing.
The majority of efforts in the industry are however invested in the improvement of PUFA processing techniques and in the creation of higher concentrated grades of PUFA derivatives to accommodate dietary supplements and functional foods needs.
The academic and industrial communities are less concerned regarding the evaluation of different delivery approaches of PUFA in order to enhance their bio-availability and their efficacy in term of their known variety of health benefits. These benefits range from prevention and treatment of CVD, diabetes, cognitive disorders and/or decline, visual disorders, skin conditions, learning disorders, etc. Additionally, PUFAs have been shown to assist in the cognitive and visual development of infants.